Sweet Love Story
by asamishiki
Summary: Sweet love story antara 4 orang namja yang dijuluki Dragon,Panda,Rabbit,and Bear.Exo yaoi fanfic.Main Pair Taoris and Kaihun


Sweet LOVE Story

Chapter 1:About Panda(Tao)

Author :Xui-Fian or Asami Shiki

Genre :Romance&comedy

Rate :T

Cast (EXO M):Panda

(EXO M):Dragon

(EXO K):Kukang

(EXO K ):Macan tutul

many other member EXO M and K

Main Pair : Taoris,Kaihun

**Warning BOYXBOY STORY!**

_**chap.1:Story About Panda(Tao)**_

**Biodata:**

**Nama:Huang Zi Tao**

**Dipanggil:Tao**

**Status:Pelajar SMA**

**Keahlian:wushu,makan porsi banyak**

**Rahasianya...**

**Kyaaa! Tidak!**

***buak*****narator terkapar dihajar Tao*poor narathor***

"**Fiuh untung saja,kalo ga bisa ketahuan ni."**

**Narator:(tersadar)"Bisa dilihat kan walau dari luar sangar tapi di dalamnya pink."**

**Tao:"Kau sedang membicarakan apa narathor?"**

**Narathor:"Rahasiamu."**

**Tao:"Eh...aku pikir kau akan membeberkan kalau aku suka Kris-gege!"**

**Narathor:(terkejut)"Hah benarkah kau suka pada pangeran sekolah itu?!"**

**Tao:(tersadar)"Kyaaaaa...keceplosan!"o**

**Okelah perkenalan si panda sampai di sini saja ayo kita mulai ceritanya**

* * *

Story about Panda and Dragon

.

.

Di sebuah sekolah ternama Korea "SM High School" Yang didominasi murid-murid kaya terdapat seseorang yang paling murid mengidolakannya dan guru takluk padanya, karena selain tampan keluarganya adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah tersebut. Bisa disimpulkan dialah murid terkaya diantara murid kaya murid keturunan Cina tersebut bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris.

**Pagi hari di depan sekolah**

Kyaaaa! itu mobil Tuan Kris!

*Ceklek*Pintu mobil limousin terbuka dan munculah Kris.

Wah ia sudah sampai ke sekolah!beruntung sekali kita bisa melihatnya!*Para fans merumbung Kris*

Terlihat muncul para bodyguard dari mobil langsung membuat barikade untuk melindungi Kris dari para fans-nya.

Kyaaaa...!Tuan Kris!

Tuan Kris!

Kris tidak menanggapi para fans yang mengelu-elukan melewati para fans dengan tenang sampai...

Fans:"Tuan Kris bisakah kami menjadi yang spesial di hatimu?"o

Kris:"Maaf aku sudah punya orang yang spesial."

"Heh?"

Kris lalu masuk ke kelas.

1detik

2detik

3detik

4detik

5detik

Hweeeeeeeee! Tidak...!*para fans menangis tersedu-sedu bahkan ada yang pingsan*

Ini akan jadi brita heboh cepat publikasikan ke seluruh sekolah kata para warsis(wartawan siswa)*

Saat para fansnya menangis tersedu-sedu Kris dengan santainyaberjalan dan memasuki kelasnya.

Chanyeol:"Hai Kris,seluruh sekolah jadi heboh karena pernyataanmu tadi pagi."

Kris:"Biasa aja ah,mereka aja yang pada lebay."

Chanyeol:"Tapi...siapa orang spesial itu?apa dia dari sekolah kita?"

Kris:"Ya benar."

Chanyeol:"Waow dia di kelas mana?"

Kris:"Kelas 1F."

Chanyeol:"Ckckck,ternyata lo sukanya ma brondong-brondong ^ *di death glare Kris*

Chanyeol:"Bercanda bro...ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?"

Kris:"..."

Chanyeol:"Ayolah...tidak akan kubeberkan pada siapapun.". v

Kris:(membuka jendela)"Dia orangnya."

Terlihat dibalik jendela itu ada sesosok namja yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

Chanyeol:"Hah di...diakan anak yang banyak diperbincangkan itu!"

Kris:"Kau mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol:"Dia cukup terkenal di seluruh kelas selain wajahnya yang seram ia juga ahli penguasa kelas 1 saja tidak berani membullynya walau dia dari keluarga menengah."

Kris:"Hahaha...dia tidak semenyeramkan itu."

Chanyeol:"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kris:"Aku menyewa detektif untuk memata-matainya."

1%

2%

3%

Masih loading...

99%

100%

Chanyeol:"Yak...kau gila Kris!"

Kris:"Dan kau telmi."(telat mikir)

Chanyeol:(-_-;)...kesampingkan dulu bisa kau menyukainya sampai jadi segila ini?"

Kris:"Itu..."

**FLASHBACK**

Saat Kris berjalan di lorong kelas ia dihadang oleh para antifans-nya yang pastinya cowok semua.

Kangin(sang pemimpin):"Woi Kris!gara-gara loe gue diputusin ma pacar gue!Hiks alasannya ia pingin jadi fans elo hiks...hiks."

Anak buah:"Tenang bos tenang,cep cep cep ni ada permen."

Kangin:(sambil makan permen)"Kali ini kau harus terima akibatnya."

Kris sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghindari serangan Kangin,tapi tanpa diduga...

*BUAK*ada seseorang yang memukul dibalut oleh syal

Kangin:"Adududuh...jihad dari mana loe?Braninya ikut campur urusan orang!"

"Kalian berkelompok mau menghajar 1 orang...itu tidak adil namanya dan aku ini ninja bukan jihad!"

Kangin:"Cerewet,ayo semuanya hajar mereka ber-2!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian melukainya."

Dimulailah perkelahian*bruak,prang,bruk,ketomprang,brak,klont ang,meong(?),gukguk(?)*

Satu per satu anti-fans Kris ambruk.

"Akhirnya selesai juga."

Kris:"Awas dibelakangmu!"

Ternyata Kangin tersadar dan menarik syal orang tersebut hingga memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya dari mata sampai hidung.

Kangin:(memucat)"Ka...kau kan...

Orang tersebut menepuk kedua pipi Kangin dengan keras dan membisiki itu ia melesat pergi.

Kangin yang masih syok tidak sadar jika didekati Kris.

*Buak*Kris menendang Kangin.

Kris:"Kau tahu siapa orang tadi?"

Kangin:(gemetar)"Ti...tidak aku tidak tahu."

Kris:(menyeringai)"Jangan bohong atau kau ku-kubur hidup-hidup."

Kangin:"Hi...di...dia Tao!orang itu bernama Huang Zi Tao!"

*Buak*Kris memukul telak Kangin higga pingsan*

Kris:"Hmm...Tao ya."

Setelah kejadian tesebut Kris menyewa detektif Conan untuk mencari tahu tentang melakukan itu karena merasa tertarik saja...tetapi lama-lama setelah ia tahu mengenai semua hal tentang Tao,Kris mulai jatuh cinta pada suatu hari Kris mencoba mendekati Tao saat pulang juga terlihat terkejut didatangi oleh Kris.

Kris:"Terima kasih Tao atas bantuannya."

Tao:"Mak...maksud sunbae apa?aku tidak mengerti."

Kris:"Kau orang yang menolongku saat Kangin akan menghajarku kan?"^,^

Tao:(terdiam sesaat)"Bu...bukan sunbae salah orang kali."

Kris:"Lho bukannya itu kau yang kemarin bergaya kayak jihad itu?"

Tao:"Bukan jihad sunbae aku menyamar jadi ninja!"

Tao langsung menyadari apa yang dia katakan dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan ke-2 tangannya.

Kris:"Gotcha."

C_atatan:Sunbae adalah panggilan untuk kakak kelas dalam bahasa Korea_

**FLASBACK END**

Kris:"Begitulah ceritanya."

Chanyeol:"Oh...terus apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Tao."

Kris:"Dia sebenarnya anak yang manis dan cute."^u^

Chanyeol:"What?!cu...cute?!"

Kris:"Waow tumben kagak telmi."

Kris lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping jendela.

DEG

Kris melihat namja pujaannya sedang berada di cepat ia berdiri dan keluar dari kelasnya ingin menemui sang namja seperti panda tersebut.

Sementara itu...

Terlihat sang namja panda yang dimaksud sedang lesu.

Sehun:"Kau kenapa Tao?"

Tao:"Ah...ti...tidak...kenapa-napa kok Sehun."

Setelah itu keadaan berinisiatif mencari topik pembicaraan lain untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sehun:"Ng...Tao kau sudah mendapatkan bunga untuk nanti kita praktek di lab IPA."

Tao:(terkejut)"Omona! gue lupa! hadew! gimana nih!"*histeris Tao*=A=

Bukannya mencairkan suasana keadaan malah menjadi panik.

"waduh,kok gini jadinya?"batin Sehun.

Sehun:"Tao tenang-tenang aku bawa bunga lebih kok."

Tao:"Jinja?"

Sehun:"Ne...aku ambilin bentar di tasku."*lalu Sehun rogoh-rogoh tasnya*

.

.

Kita kembali ke Kris...

Kris berjalan menuju taman ingin menemui Tao yang dilihatnya ditaman tadi.

Kris:"Ah itu dia."

DEG

Langkah Kris kaget sekaligus marah melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Kris:"Siapa namja yang bersama Tao imutku itu? berani-beraninya dia merayu Tao dengan memberikan setangkai bunga!"

Disaat bersamaam muncul Kai sahabat Kris yang kebetulan lewat.

Kai:"Eh itukan Kris!^o^/

Kris tidak menggubris Kai yang lalu pergi mendekati Tao dan namja yang ia anggap sedang merayu Tao.

Kai:(mengejar Kris)"Yak Kris kok aku dicuekin!tunggu!"o

.

.

.

.

Sehun:(memberikan bunganya ke Tao)"Ini Tao."

Tao:(menerima bunga pemberian Sehun)"Hwa...gomawo Sehun."

Sehun:"OK. "

"Yap dengan ini suasana tegang tadi menghilang,yeyey^o^.Sehun kau memang lelaki tampan nan cerdik."Batin Sehun dengan narsisnya.

*Puk-puk-puk*Saat Sehun sedang narsis rianya,tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

Sehun-pun menoleh dan syalalala...tampaklah Kris yang tersenyum kepada Sehun disertai aura hitam dibelakangnya.

"Weh?!Kok malah jadi mencekam suasananya?"batin Sehun sambil begidik takut menatap Kris.

Sehun:(masih takut-takut)"Thunbae...a...ada apa?"*saking takutnya cadel Sehun kumat*

.

.

**Kai pov's**

"Kulihat Kris mendatangi seorang namja dan omo! Ada aura gelap menyelubungi menandakan dia sedang marah...hahaha mampus dah namja itu karena membuat Kris marah.":D

Kai penasaran siapa namja yang membuat Kris marah...ia lalu mendekat

DEG

Kai:"Omo!" O.O

"Namja itu manis sekali!hadew...kenapa bisa ada namja semanis itu sich...waow..."Batin Kai antusias :F

Kris:(menarik kerah baju Sehun)"Berani-beraninya kau merayu Tao!"

Kai:"Ya ampun,jangan bilang Kris mau memukul namja manis itu?!Aku harus menghentikannya!"

Kai segera berlari menghampiri Kris.

**Kai POV'S END**

Tiba-tiba Kai melerai pertengkaran tersebut dan menjauhkan Kris dari Sehun.

Kris:"Yak!Kai apa yang kau lakukan?lepaskan aku!"

Kai:(berbisik)"Jangan pukul namja itu Kris...dia mangsaku selanjutnya."

Kris:"What?"

Tiba-tiba Tao angkat bicara.

Tao:"Kris-sunbae Sehun itu tidak menggodaku!"

Kris:"Jinja?"

Tao:"Ya,dia memberiku bunga untuk nanti praktikum pelajaran IPA nanti."

.

.

Saat Kris sedang mendengarkan penuturan dari mendekati Sehun.

Sehun:"Kyaaa!".Sehun terkejut saat berbalik dihadapanya sudah ada Kai.

Kai:"Hai,cantik."

Sehun:"Hei,aku namja!"

Kai:"Tapi kau tetap cantik."~

Sehun:(cengoh)Kau mengejekku ya? aku ini tampan!"

Kai:"Ani...kau itu cantik."

Sehun:(speakless)

"Sewot banget ni orang batin Sehun."=A=

Kai:"Hei cantik hari ini kau free ga?ayo kita nge-date3

Sehun terbelalah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai

Sementara Kai hanya tersenyum santai.

"Demi Tuhan,mimpi apa semalam sehingga digoda seorang namja,ya NAMJA...sekaligus pervert ini."Batin Sehun dengan miris.

Sehun:"Sun...sunbae aku ini namja lho sama sepertimu."

Kai:"Lalu?"

Sehun:"Yak...malah balik gue ini namja,boy,cowok,dan sunbae juga sunbae tidak salah ngerayu?harusnya ngrayu cewek,kalo ngrayu aku nanti jadi BL(yaoi)dong."

Kai:"Emang iya."

Yak Sehun mulai begidik

Sehun:"Ja...jadi sunbae ga...gay."

Kai:"Tidak."

Fiuh,Sehun bernafas lega.

Kai:"Tapi aku biseksual."

*JDENG*

Yak sekarang Sehun mulai takut.

Sehun lalu melirik alhasil Sehun kaget melihat Kris sedang memeluk pinggang Tao dengan erat sedang Tao berblushing ria sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Kris.

Kai:"Kalo Kris itu straight, tapi entah mengapa belakangan ini dia mendekati temanmu terus."

Sehun:"What?!"

Sehun tersadar dari lalu menarik Tao sehingga terlepas dari pelukan Kris.

Kris:"Hei!"

Sehun:"Maaf sunbae sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai."

Secepat kilat Sehun pergi sambil menarik Tao.

Kris hanya menghela itu ia kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol:"Hei,kau pergi kemana saja tadi?"

Kris:"Menemui panda."

Chanyeol:"hah?!"

Kris:"Ah my panda tadi benar-benar imut reflek aku memeluknya."

Chanyeol:"What? Panda?"

Kris:"Itu panggilanku ke Tao."

Chanyeol:(geleng-geleng)"Ckckckck..."

Kris:"Apa."

Chanyeol:"kagak,cuma sekarang kau jadi pervert"

Kris:"Huh masih mending aku lho daripada si Kai."

Chanyeol:"Ha? si badboy itu emang kenape."

Kris:"Dia itu-kan rajanya pervert."

Chanyeol:(manggut-manggut)"Hmm...betul betul betul."

Kris:"Tadi aja dia langsung ngerayu teman Tao."

Chanyeol:Mwo,dia dapat mangsa baru lagi neh?!

Kris:"Yup,dan sepertinya teman Tao itu...apa ya namanya...masih polos."

Chanyeol:"Maksudmu masih virgin?Waow benar-benar mangsa empuk bagi Kai tuh."

Kris:"Bukan,lebih tepatnya cherry boy." (cherry boy:cowok perjaka)

Chanyeol:"What?! Dia juga doyan ama namja?! Sama sepertimu dong.

Kris:"Aku straigh,tapi saat aku mengenal Tao tumbuh rasa cinta dia namja tapi dia sangat cute dan cantik melebihi yeogja.

Chanyeol:"Ya aku mengerti perasaanmu Kris."

Kris:"Hah maksudmu apa? Kau juga menyukai Tao gitu?"

Chanyeol:"He...bukan begitu Kris."

Kris:(nyiapin golok)"Beraninya kau..."

Chanyeol:(Lari terkicrit-kicrit)"Gyaaaa...Kris kau salah paham!

.

.

.

Hati Chanyeol sahabat karibnya Kris bisa menuduh dirinya seperti itu.*lebe ah*

Karena tak kuat lagi Chanyeol lalu pergi ke ruang bimbingan ingin mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya agar lega.

.

.

*Brak*

:"Ada apa kau datang kemari?"O.O

Chanyeol:"Hwee...seosangnim!Hweee!T.T

:"Aigo,lu kenape?"=_=

Chanyeol lalu menceritakan uneg-unegnya pada sang guru konseling, .

.

"Padahal aku hanya mencoba merasakan apa yang sahabatku rasakan,sebagai bukti aku care ama dia."

"Tapi...cinta telah mengira aku naksir gebetannya ter-la-lu~ T.T"

"Sekian penuturan dari lubuk hati terdalam Chanyeol happy virus."

"Semoga kalian bisa mengambil hikmah nyata dari kisah ini,dan sampai disini dulu acara kita."

"Salam supel dan ayo kita salam-salaman."~

*PLAK*

Chanyeol:"Yak,appo!Pak kenapa kau memukulku?"

*PLAK*

Chanyeol:"Adhow!"

:"Alasan pertama aku memukulmu karena kau curcol gaya reality show dan memplesetkan salam super jadi salam supel.*tahu kan acara yang dimaksud -_-"*

Chanyeol:(Cengoh)"Ha...?"

:"Kedua...*jeda sejenak*...NAMAKU BUKAN !

Chanyeol:(tutup kuping)"Ya ampun Pak Guru suaranya cetar membahana ke seluruh sekolah deh..."/(_)\

.

.

*teng,teng,teng,teng*

Tanpa terasa bel pulang sekolah murid berhamburan keluar dari sekolah.

Termasuk Tao,ia keluar sekolah bareng Sehun.

Sehun:"Sehun hari ini aku main kerumahmu ya?Orang tuaku belum pulang kerja,bosan aku dirumah sendirian."

Tao:"Ok."

Saat mereka asyik ngobrol tiba-tiba Kris muncul.

Kris:"Tao."

Tao:"Sunbae,ada perlu apa?"

Kris:"Ayo kita kencan."^.^

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao Kris dengan cepat menarik Tao dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

Sehun:"Tao!"

Mobil Kris sudah melaju jauh.

Sehun:"Aish,ga jadi deh main ke rumah Tao...apa aku nongkrong di kedai bubble tea aja ya?"

Kai:"Bagaimana kalau nge-date denganku?"*Kai tiba-tiba nongol(lagi)*

Sehun:(kaget)"Ya ampun!Kenapa sunbae selalu tiba-tiba nongol sih?Aku hampir serangan jantung tauk!

Kai:"Hahaha sorry,tapi mau ga nge-date denganku di bar."

Sehun:"Apa,di bar?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kemana Kris membawa Tao pergi?

Dan~

Apakah Sehun akan menerima atau menolak ajakan Kai nge-date di bar?Kita tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya.^.^


End file.
